


What a Wason!

by PineappleGender, SexualPineapple



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleGender/pseuds/PineappleGender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPineapple/pseuds/SexualPineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Jason are enjoying a lunch together, talking about the show and who would notice them as their characters or not because Will has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wason!

**Author's Note:**

> Short little ficlet that I just randomly thought of it. I don't really know the actors that well. I hope I portrayed them well enough for your enjoyment.

The two were on set, or rather on their lunch break as they talked about the show and, more particularly, a scene they were about to do. They were doing a scene from season two, episode thirteen, where Buster had gotten his hand eaten off by a seal that, coincidentally, was Gob’s fault because of a magic-trick gone wrong, like usual, and now Buster was going around with a hook for a hand and creeping out Gob every time they had got close to each other.

On this particularly scene, after Buster asked to come with Michael and Gob to find the seal that ate off his hand, Gob gave Buster the right away with Michael and just decided to find another way there with their rather stupid lawyer, Barry.

Jason rather enjoyed Will’s acting, especially when it came to Gob. In fact, he enjoyed most scenes they had together. He always considered Will someone easy to work with and Arrested Development had been his favorite series by far to have done. He wasn’t sure if Will had been a figuration of what made him like this show or if it was the cast as a whole. Either way, he knew for certain as he admired his co-worker across the small table, that Will definitely played a part in his interests.

“Y’know, when we have these lunch breaks together, I sometimes wonder who sees us as Gob and Michael instead of Will and Jason.” Will admitted out loud as he took a swift glance around the room a the strange faces. “I wonder how many of them actually watch Arrested Development.”

“Well,” Jason replied, “I’m sure the statics are out there somewhere of how many watches, but who cares? If they want to take our lunch outs as a brotherly thing, let them.” Jason shrugged as he picked up his drink and sucked on the straw. He hadn’t meant for the wording to come out as mean as it had sounded.

Will smiled as he leaned toward the table, “Well, what if I don’t want them to?” he teased, his tone sounding serious.

Jason stopped sucking on the straw as he felt nothing left in his cup just in time to reply back to his co-worker, “What are you talking about?” Jason cocked and eyebrow as he pulled the cup away and shook it slightly to make sure he was actually empty.

“Do you want a refill?” Will asked, changing the subject.

“I- uh, yeah.” The question took him off guard.

“Great! I’ll refill it.” He stood up suddenly, quickly stepping to his co-worker’s side of the table and lending out his hand for Jason to give him the cup. With Will’s free hand, he lightly lifted Jason’s chin and leaned down to kiss his lips. It had meant to be a subtle peck but ended up being something quite less friendlier as he within a second of the kiss felt Jason’s mouth open and took it as invitation for their tongues to mingle if only for a few seconds before he suddenly pulled away, wiping the saliva from his mouth on the edge of his sleeve and smiling down at his matching beet-red faced co-worker.

“Oh.” Jason managed to mumble in a haze, “I wouldn’t mind that way either.”


End file.
